1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cart, particularly a shopping cart, having the characteristics pursuant to the preamble of the main claim.
2. Description of Related Art
A shopping cart of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,728 B1. It comprises a frame having a plurality of casters and a pushing handle. The shopping cart is equipped with an anti-theft device, which comprises braking devices in the casters and can be actuated from the outside via a signal by radio or the like. The electric energy is provided by a battery.